Stars
by rosetyler39
Summary: The Doctor talks to Rose about stars. Lots of Ten/Rose fluff. Oneshot.


Rose sat with her legs dangling outside the TARDIS. The Doctor was taking an awfully long time cleaning himself up. And that was saying something, considering that she herself took at least half an hour on any normal day. But then again, he _had _recently been sprayed with some sort of alien goop. Rose just stared up at the cosmos outside the TARDIS, marveling at their beauteous figures dancing about the universe. Suddenly, she heard a distant sound; something like singing? Looking up, she noticed the Doctor enter the console room, dancing around in his large boxers, holding a toothbrush, singing a very loud song.

"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-EE-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, WILL AAAAALWAAAYS LO-OVE YOUUUUUUUUU-OOOOOOOOOOO YEAH!"

He obviously hadn't noticed her sitting there (his eyes were closed after all). She had to keep herself from laughing out loud. Rose just giggled at the sight of her fun-loving Doctor prancing about in his knickers. Finally, she decided to make her presence known.

"Oi!" she half-giggled.

The Doctor's eyes flew open as he simultaneously flung his toothbrush across the room, surprised.

"Rose! I-uh…" he frantically searched for something to cover his bare chest. He hastily picked up his nearby trenchcoat and covered his chest protectively.

"Hallo!" he giggled nervously, cheeks red with embarrassment.

Rose laughed.

"Relax, Doctor. It's only your knickers. The color is more than a little predictable, I have to say."

The Doctor blushed even redder.

"But TARDIS-blue is my favorite color," Rose winked playfully.

"I'll-uh-be-um-right back!" the Doctor said before practically racing to his bedroom.

_Silly Doctor._ Rose chuckled to herself. When the Doctor emerged again, he was wearing TARDIS-blue pajama pants with a white t-shirt.

"Had to get my pjs on," the Doctor said.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"You wear pjs?"

"Even Time Lords like to get comfortable once in a while, believe it or not," the Doctor said with a snarky tone.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"What was that song you were singin'?" Rose asked.

"Oh, surely you've heard it," the Doctor said as he sat down next to Rose, letting his legs dangle as well.

"Never," Rose said.

"Whitney Houston? I Will Always Love You?" the Doctor was almost probing her.

"Never 'eard it," Rose said with that same innocent look on her face.

The Doctor gasped.

"Rose Tyler! In my life as a Time Lord, I have never heard such bad news! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Well, we can't just sit here and allow this abomination to linger in the air!" He took a moment to pat the TARDIS floor. "You know what this calls for old girl?"

Rose smiled a wide smile when she heard the TARDIS start to play that same song.

"She aint a bad singer, I'll give you that," Rose winked.

The two sat in silence for a while, listening to Whitney Houston sing her ballad, before Rose broke the silence.

"I've always wondered Doctor; how are stars created?"

The Doctor sighed a dreamy sigh.

"You know about the time vortex, yeah? Well, the time vortex carries lots of particle bits and distributes them across all time and space, creating planets and galaxies,"

Rose was listening with the utmost curiosity. The Doctor couldn't help but smile.

"Sometimes, there is a rupture in the vortex, causing mismatched particles to spit up all over a certain portion of the universe. The rupture usually taints the particles, causing them to glow, though they're microscopic. When all put together, the particles create a giant ball of light, visible to the naked eye. Those are your stars."

Rose's eyes were wide with awe.

"Wow. My mum always told me it was fairies," she laughed.

The Doctor shushed her.

"Jackie has otherworldly senses. She might hear us."

He rubbed his cheek.

"Anyways, I'm still sore from that last slap she kindly gave me yesterday. Wouldn't kill for another one. Ow."

Rose leaned in to him.

"I was always taught that a kiss makes your boo-boo better."

The Doctor grinned.

"I could use a kiss."

Rose gently rested her soft, pink lips on the Doctor's cheek, retreating after a few seconds.

"Better?" she asked, flirty.

The Doctor was grinning even more.

"A little. My other cheek hurts too."

Rose giggled and kissed the other one.

"Hope that helped," she said, yawning. "Better be gettin' to bed. I'm feelin' knackered," she yawned again as she stood up. " 'Night Doctor."

Before she could walk away, she felt the Doctor grab her arm, and before she knew it she was locked in his tight embrace.

"You know Doctor, my kisses aren't endless. I might have one more left," she quipped.

The Doctor smiled.

"Better make that one worth while then, yeah?"

And soon, his lips were passionately locked with hers. Rose had waited for this moment for a long time, from the moment that she heard that one word.

_Run._

Even if the Doctor had a new face, what did she care? He was still her Doctor. Her Doctor that she was kissing! With Whitney Houston singing in the background! What perfection!

When their lips retreated, both Time Lord and human were silent, exchanging passionate gazes. Rose could've sworn she saw the Doctor tear up.

"God, Rose, why can't you live forever?" the Doctor said sincerely.

Rose put a hand up to his cheek.

"I'm only human. Which means you'd better enjoy every minute with me."

The Doctor smiled.

"I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather spend my life with."

Rose beamed.

"Let's keep on watchin' the stars, yeah?"

The Doctor chuckled.

"Thought you were knackered?"

"I am. But I want to keep on watchin' the stars with you," she said, looking innocently at the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned and picked Rose up, bridal-style, making her giggle.

"What're you doin'?" she laughed.

The Doctor only smiled mischievously back at her, and carried her through the corridors of the TARDIS. When he finally stopped and opened a door, Rose was awestruck. It was an enormous glass room, allowing her to see billions of stars. The Doctor, still carrying Rose, brought her over to a swing fit just for two and set her down. He sat down next to her, Rose immediately snuggling up to him.

"Amazing," Rose spat out.

The Doctor winked at her.

"Thought you might like it."

Lovingly, he wrapped his arms around her, Rose wrapping hers around his waist. Gradually, she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

" 'Night Doctor," she yawned.

"Goodnight Rose," he said, gently.

Rose then allowed herself to drift into her consciousness, but not before hearing three words that the Doctor whispered to her.

"I love you."


End file.
